The Subsitutes' Clown
by Will Of Wind
Summary: Mizuiro, Chizuru and Tatsuki venture out on their ultimate mission, find out why Keiko Asano, Karakura high school's class clown, came to school frowning.


AN:Hey people, Will of wind here and before the story starts, I just wanted to say that I pretty much didn't start writing this until halfway through the week. Why? Because I didn't have any bright ideas on what to write next. But as I was on my computer, I was thinking about Ichigo's insane but hilarious friendship with none other then Keigo Asano, the Karakura high school class clown. As I was thinking about this as I went through my daily routine, it hit me like a semi truck ramming straight into my brain.

What if... Keigo Asano... was a girl?!

I immediately knew that this would be my next one shot, Ichigo x Fem Keigo. So, sit back and enjoy the pairing that I am here by naming the IchiKei pairing. Now, on with the story, I'm also going to start calling Fem Keigo, Keiko now from here on out. I do NOT own bleach.

The substitutes' clown

Keiko Asano, the Karakura high school class clown was frowning. Sure most people would not find this strange and would just carry on with their lives but to the other students of Karakura High, it was worrying. Keiko, no matter what, would NEVER let a frown cross her face, even if the apocalypse had begun, she would always keep on smiling her goofy smile and try her best to be the goofball clown known as Keiko Asano.

But when they saw her walk into school with huge frown on that pretty face of hers'... needless to say everyone was afraid for their lives, even the bullies and Miss Ochi were afraid of her when she walked into the classroom and sat down at her desk. But when Mizuiro walked up to her and tried to talk to her everyone felt relieved, but like I said he "tried" to talk to her but all he got as a response was a glare and a even bigger frown, whatever or whoever it is that has got Keiko this upset was in for a world of hurt.

After a long and uncomfortable atmospheric lesson, Keiko immediately left the classroom and headed towards gods' know where. Mizuiro, Chizuru and Tatsuki decided to find out what was going on with Keiko and followed her, but little did they know the truth behind Keiko's mood would be very hard to swallow.

(1 hour later, Karakura park. No one's POV)

The Karakura park was one of the few gems of Karakura Town, it was known as the 3rd most beautiful park in Japan, during the Summer the leaves on the trees would look amazing, the grass would be green as the colors namesake, the ponds would shine beautifully under the hot sun as people enjoyed the cooling feeling they had to offer, and pretty much, half of Karakuras' population would spend almost each and everyday here. But Karakura park's beauty truly bloomed during the Autumn time, the leaves would change color and some would stay on the tree while others fell or flew off and covered pretty much almost every single nook and cranny in Karakura park.

The grass was a beautiful mix of green and tan color making it look like a whole new world, the ponds were void of human activity but this did not stop them from having their own spotlight, the water was kinda murky but that just added to it's beauty as the sun glowed gloriously above them as it's rays of light now and again came through the kinda clouded sky, truly, this was a park and a moment to enjoy for sometime.

But even the beauty of Karakura park couldn't cheer up the frowning Keiko Asano, as she skipped rock after rock across the murky pond, but little did she know is that she had been followed by her fellow classmates and friends, Mizuiro Kojima, Chizuru Honsho and Tatsuki Arisawa. And their goal?

Find out why Keiko is upset and set things right.

As Keiko threw her 10 or 11th rock Mizuiro Chizuru and Tatsuki were watching from behind a tree, one stacked on top of the other.

Why are we stalking her, exactly? Tatsuki asked with a bit of annoyance, mostly because she was on the bottom.

Because we have to find out why she's been so sour today, and you know I don't like my girls sour. Chizuru answered. Tatsuki then grew a tick mark on her forehead.

Were all not your grope toys' Chizuru, you better remember that or I'll send you to an early grave. Tatsuki threatened, Chizuru simply stuck out her tongue. They were both shushed by Mizuiro, which he was on top, and pointed towards the form of Keiko now exiting the park.

Come on let's go. Mizuiro stated as they started to follow Keiko out of the park, to the grocery store, through town and finally to her home.

Finally, I thought she would wonder town forever. Chizuru complained as she slumped to the ground, Mizuiro then looked at his phone and saw that it was 9:37 P.M. His eye widen in surprise at how long they had been following Keiko.

Shut up Chizuru, at least you didn't have to free climb a two story building just to find Keiko. Tatsuki said while messaging her sore muscles.

You shut up Tatsuki! Not everyone is a star karate champion prodigy like you, there are actually "normal" people who live in Karakura. Chizuru said with a bit of frustration in her voice, Tatsuki simply rolled her eyes. She then looked towards now Keiko's lit home.

Come on let's get this done. She said as she and Chizuru started towards the entrance of the house but were stopped by Mizuiro's arm blocking the way. Tatsuki looked towards with a confused look.

Whats' up Mizuiro? Why'd you stop us? Tatsuki questioned with Chizuru nodding in agreement. Mizuiro simply looked at them with a neutral face.

Maybe you two should go home, I've got a feeling that I should be the only one to talk to her, and besides look how late it is. Mizuiro stated, Tatsuki and Chizuru looked around and were surprised at how dark it had gotten. Tatsuki was about to say something but was stopped by Chizuru putting a hand on her shoulder, she looked towards her and saw her simply shake her. She signed and looked towards Mizuiro.

Alright Mizuiro, it's your call. See you tomorrow then. She said as she walked past him along with Chizuru.

As they disappeared under the cover of darkness Mizuiro looked towards Keiko's home and walked towards the entrance. He finally stood in front of her front door and signed as he formed his hand into a fist and raised it to the door.

Well, here goes nothing. He stated as he knocked three times.

The door opened to show a brown haired female on the other side, her hair stretched just past her shoulders and it looked like it was just brushed through, she had chocolate, brown eyes and a button nose along with a heart shaped face, she had a slim and kinda curvy body along with a C cup rack and somewhat tan skin, she wore a simple gray t shirt and dark blue baggy shorts.

Hi Keiko, can I come in? Mizuiro asked with a bit of nervousness in his voice. Keiko simply shrugged and motioned him in and walked away, Mizuiro walked in and shut the door behind him and walked towards where Keiko wondered off to. Mizuiro looked around Keiko's house to see if anything's changed, tan walls, hardwood flooring white ceiling, brown furniture along with blue blanketed beds in two rooms.

Yep, still the same. He thought with a bit of mirth. He then entered the kitchen and saw Keiko setting out a set of tea for them, Mizuiro simply chuckled.

Typical Keiko, always the hospitable one even in moods like this one. Mizuiro thought with amusement as he sat down one the pillow, provided by Keiko of course. He then took a sip of his tea.

You like your tea Mizuiro? Keiko asked. Yeah, it's very good. He said as he took another sip, Keiko only hummed in acknowledgement and took a sip of her tea.

So... why exactly were Tatsuki, Chizuru and you following me today? Keiko asked as she swallowed her tea, Mizuiro, "who was in mid sip" spat out his tea and started to cough.

Wha? He said while coughing, Keiko just glared. You know what I mean Mizuiro Kojima. She stated angerly as she glared heavily at him. Mizuiro started to sweat and started to pull on his collar.

W.. w.. well we were w.. w.. worried about you. He stuttered, Keiko simply rose an eyebrow in confusion.

Why, exactly are you worried about for? She asked. Mizuiro finally regained his composure and answered clearly.

Because you came to school in a foul mood, and everybody was scared even the bullies and Miss Ochi were scared. You were even in a foul mood throughout the entire day. Mizuiro stated as he looked at Keiko with a look of worry. Keiko widened her eyes a bit and bowed her head.

Sorry Mizuiro I didn't mean to scare anyone. She said regretfully.

If it's something that we did then I swear we'll all make it up to you. He stated, Keiko looked up and started to flail her arms.

No No! It wasn't something you guys did! She yelled frantically, Mizuiro just stared comically and shook his head.

Then if not us, then who? He asked, Keiko just signed, looked down and mumbled something.

What did you say Keiko? Mizuiro asked in confusion, Keiko then stood up.

It's Ichigo Okay! She yelled angerly, she then sat down and started to breath heavily.

Ichigo?! Mizuiro asked, shocked by Keiko answer, he thought her and Ichigo were close and now she tells him the reason why she's mad is because of Ichigo?

Why exactly are you mad at Ichigo? He asked, hoping she would give him an answer. Keiko just looked.

Because he hardly comes to school anymore and when he is at school he comes up with some stupid excuse to leave, he hardly talks to me anymore, heck, I don't even see him around Karakura anymore, and he... he... he... She stopped and sounded like she was sobbing. Mizuiro started to get worried.

He what Keiko? He asked, Keiko Rose her head and it showed her crying.

AND HE'S ALWAYS HANGING OUT WITH THAT RUKIA BITCH! She yelled at the top of her lungs and started to heavily sob, Mizuiro realized that this was more then her just being mad at Ichigo and so he asked the ultimate question.

You love Ichigo, don't you Keiko? Keiko simply looked away and started to wipe her face of tears.

Ever since he saved me from a group of gang members when we were 14 I've loved him since then. I've tried to give him hints like alway wanting to hang out with him to straight up charging towards him hoping that we'll accidentally kiss when we fall, but you've seen how that always ended. She chuckled, she then frowned.

But then that Rukia girl comes along and starts to get nearly all of his attention and not only that she always goes with him when runs off from class. She stated sadly and started to clench her fist.

Well if you think that then why not go confront him. Mizuiro said, Keiko looked at Mizuiro like he told her that Chizuru isn't a lesbian.

Are you crazy Mizuiro! I can't just confront him about th... She was interrupted by Mizuiro. Yes you can, you just don't want to. In fact I think you should go to his home and confront him about this right now. He stated confidently. Keiko simply stared at Mizuiro and turned her head away from him.

I don't Mizuiro, I don't know if can. She said sadly, Mizuiro simply signed and got up.

Look Keiko, sooner or later your gonna have to tell him, if you don't then it's going to eat you up inside and you would never be able to live with yourself if you didn't tell him. Mizuiro said, Keiko just said nothing. Mizuiro signed again and walked towards the door.

It's your decision Keiko and no matter what I'll support you through the entire thing. He stated as he walked out the door and closed it and left Keiko in the silence of her home. Keiko just took a deep breath, got up and change into her light yellow pajamas and laid down on her bed.

So far it's been a while since Keiko went to bed but she was wide awake and thinking about what Mizuiro said, about how she would always regret not telling Ichigo how she feels. She looked at her clock and it showed it was 11:23 P.M. She signed and sat up in her bed.

Mizuiro's right, if I don't tell Ichigo how I feel then I'll most likely lose him forever. She thought, she then grew a determined look and got out bed and headed towards the door. As soon as she opened it she had one small problem, it was raining. She grew a defeated look and slumped her shoulders but she got back her determined one and stepped outside.

Nothing will keep me from Ichigo. She thought as she started her way to the Kurosaki residence.

After 30 minutes of walking in the rain she finally came to front entrance of Ichigo's home.

Now how am I going to get his attention? She wondered, she then spotted a few small rocks by the sidewalk and got idea. She picked up 4 small rocks and threw one at the window, no luck, another one, still nothing, then another and the light finally turned on and his window opened. Ichigo looked out to see what was causing the clinking against his window but when he saw Keiko standing out in the rain in her pajamas he grew a look of shock. He then held up one finger as a sign that he'll be there in a minute and proceeded to go down stairs and open the front door.

Keiko, what in the name of Kami are yo... He was cut off by Keiko landing in his arms and also by her sobbing he realized that it was not the time for talk and helped her into the house took her into the living room. When Keiko finally calmed down from her sobbing Ichigo decided to get some answers.

So why are you here Keiko? Ichigo asked as he looked at Keiko. She just looked at him with her tear stricken face.

To see you Ichigo. Keiko said with a bit of nervousness in her voice, Ichigo just looked at her, confused.

Why? He asked, Keiko just blushed and looked down a bit.

Can we talk somewhere more private? She asked, Ichigo just shrugged, sure let's go up to my room. He then led her to his room, as they both entered his room she just realized that she was still wearing her wet pajamas.

Hey Ichigo, is there anything that I can change into? She asked as she looked away in embarrassment, Ichigo blushed and handed her a pair of his pj's, a simple white t shirt and a pair of light blue shorts.

She went to change but realized that Ichigo was still in the room.

Umm Ichigo, could you leave so I can change please? Ichigo just blushed and walked out of the room, after a minute or two she knocked on the door to tell him she's done and so he walked back in to see Keiko sitting on his bed, he then sat beside.

So, you going to tell me what your doing here? He asked, Keiko simply signed and nodded.

Okay, here it goes. She said as she started her explanation on what's been going on.

(One very long explanation later)

And that's why I'm here right now Ichigo. She finished and let him processes this new information.

Ichigo was beyond shocked, to say the least, he was speechless, to hear all this in such a short amount of time it was almost too much to take in. He then turned his head to look at Keiko.

So, that's how you've felt when I run off? Keiko nodded, and your jealous of Rukia? She nodded again, and you really feel that way about me? Yet again she nodded with a bit of a blush. Ichigo just took a deep breath and let silence consume the room for a minute, it was finally broken by Keiko.

So... how do feel about me? She asked, Ichigo looked at her again and signed.

I don't know Keiko, I want to make you happy but I also don't wanna hurt your feelings. He said with a bit of conflict in his voice.

How about this, we start out slow like the simple date and hand holding and slowing work our way into more affectionate stuff like kissing and other things. And if things don't work then we can go back to being friends. Keiko said, Ichigo then looked at her surprised.

That is... surprisingly smart Keiko. She simply giggle at his response, he smiled at this.

So, what do you think? She asked, Ichigo just looked at her and grabbed her hand, I think it's a good idea Keiko. He stated, Keiko smiled widely but blushed a bit as she remembered something.

Umm Ichigo i don't think I'm going home right now. Ichigo raised a eyebrow in confusion, why not? He asked, Keiko simply pointed outside and Ichigo looked and blushed in embrassment.

Oh, it's still raining. He stated, he then looked at her. Well then I guess then you'll just sleep here for tonight then. He said while scratching the back of his head, Keiko just jumped up in excitement and hugged him.

Ohhh thank you, thank you, thank you Ichigo. Ichigo only chuckled at her hyper behavior. Now, where will you'll be sleeping? He wondered as he looked around, Keiko then blushed.

I was kinda thinking that I would sleep on your bed with you. She mumbled under bed but Ichigo caught it and blushed. I... guess that would be alright just don't do anything weird. He stated, Keiko then lit up and jumped and landed face first on his pillow, Ichigo just chuckled again, turned off his light and laid down next to her.

After a little bit Keiko then smiled laid her head on his chest. Good night, Ichigo. Keiko said, blissfully.

Good night, Keiko. Ichigo stated happily. He closed his eyes but Keiko just opened her eyes a bit at the orange haired man in front of her.

Thank you for giving me a chance Ichigo. She thought as she drifted if to a deep sleep while thinking of how lucky she is to have such good friends that helped her out and to know no matter what they would always be there for her, and her for them.o

Finally done, well I hope you enjoyed my little slice of one shot, please give me some tips or advice if I messed anything up or in which way I can improve myself so with being said I hope you did enjoy it and I will see you in the next story, this is Will of wind signing out, peace.


End file.
